Mafia Princess
by Alexandria M
Summary: Contessa Gambino is being groomed to take over her father's family business when an outsider, rival of the family; Roman Reigns arrives in New York from Tampa which Contessa's father believes is for revenge but Contessa can't stop herself from being around Roman and investigating his intentions herself. Will she gain feelings for the family rival as she investigates his intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new Roman story, it's been a while since I wrote a story like this.. so I am kind of excited about it, I hope that you like it.**

"Look at that guy right there," Contessa Gambino points out from her VIP spot in her father's exclusive night club as a 6'2 male walks into the club wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, hair pulled up into a bun exposing some type of tribal tattoo on his arm wearing a gold watch with a pair of tan timberland boots on his feet. "He's gorgeous," she says throwing back the rest of her mixed drink.

"I want some of that," says her best friend Gianna as her eyes catch the gorgeous man Contessa pointed out. "I never saw him around here before," she says.

"Neither have I," says Contessa, "and I know everyone that comes through here. I know everyone that lives in this area."

"Hmm, fresh meat," smiles Gianna.

"That's what I was thinking," Contessa agrees with a smile as she snaps her fingers for the waitress.

The waitress wastes no time hurrying to Contessa's side, knowing the last thing she wants to do is upset Contessa by not moving fast enough and upsetting Antonio Gambino; the owner and her boss. "Yes, Ms. Gambino, what can I do for you?" she asks.

"I would like another drink and I would like you to bring that man to me," says Contessa pointing to the new stranger in her nightclub in her neighborhood.

"Right away," says the waitress.

"Thank-you," says Contessa. "It's always great to be the owner's daughter."

"You're one lucky bitch," says Gianna. "I envy you."

"You're my best friend, my perks are your perks," smiles Contessa as the waitress hands her a drink. "Thank-you, now the man."

"I'm already on it, security has already gone to get him for you, Ms. Gambino, would you like to meet with him here or in the office?"

"I think here is a little less intimidating than meeting in a private office," she says dryly. "I'm not trying to intimidate the man."

"Yes, Ma'am," she says, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No that's everything for now but might I suggest you get my guest a drink? It's rude for me to drink in front of him."

"Right away, Ms. Gambino." The waitress hurries off to get the stranger a drink leaving Contessa and Gianna alone until the security of the night club comes through the VIP door.

"Get off of me!" hollers the stranger defensively to the large man holding him by the arm. Contessa couldn't help but notice how much better he looked up close. He had the largest muscles she had ever seen, a broad chest, his tight fitting black t-shirt showing off the lines of his chest, his jeans weren't too tight but they were tight enough, his beautiful dark brown eyes and his mouth, his beautiful mouth with thick lips that looked as soft as silk. Contessa licked her lips thinking about all the crazy and wild things she could do to him, that she wanted to do to him. His dark eyes looked her over as he pulled his arm from security.

"Victor," says Contessa, "let him go."

"Yes, Ma'am," he says with a nod. "I'll be watching you," he warns the stranger before he exits through the door and stands outside the VIP section so they are not disturbed.

"Hello, I'm Contessa," she introduces herself, her deep blue eyes sparkling. "And you are?"

"My name is Roman," he says shaking her hand. Contessa shakes his hand feeling his firm grip.

"Are you new to town, I've never seen you before," she says, "and please have a seat."

"I just came into town from Tampa, Florida, I'm here on business," he says, "is it always like this here, security taking an innocent man and bringing him to meet a beautiful woman in the VIP section?"

"Only when the owner's daughter requests your presence," she says with a smile.

"Oh so you're the reason Sasquatch brought me up here?" he asks with a smile that nearly knocks her off her feet.

"Guilty," she says as the waitress brings Roman his drink. "And this is my friend Gianna."

"Hello, Gianna," he smiles.

"Hello, Gorgeous," she smiles. "I bet you just drop all the panties don't you."

Roman lets out a laugh, "that's a bit forward isn't it?"

"That laugh alone makes me want to drop my panties," flirts Gianna.

"Gianna!" says Contessa, "control yourself. I apologize about her, sometimes she speaks before she thinks she doesn't have much of a filter."

"It's okay," says Roman, "I'm used to it she's not the first woman that hit on me and I doubt she's going to be the last."

"See?" asks Gianna. "He doesn't mind."

"He didn't say he didn't mind, he said it happens. In fact, Gianna how about you give Roman and me some time alone?"

"But," she says.

"No, really give Roman and me some time alone."

"Fine, but I want details later."

"I don't kiss and tell," says Contessa with a wink.

"Yeah, okay," says Gianna before she leaves Contessa and Roman alone.

"I didn't say I was going to kiss you," says Roman.

"I didn't say I was going to kiss you either," says Contessa, "I said I don't kiss and tell. I never said anything about kissing you."

"You may not have said it but your body is telling me different," he says looking her over. Roman takes his tongue over his lips as he looks at Contessa in her black dress that hugs every curve of her body with lace and falls to the middle of her thighs wearing Gucci heels, her dark hair falling to the middle of her waist, Roman thought she was absolutely beautiful and her deep blue eyes were the best of her features besides her own full lips that looked as soft as velvet. He wanted to kiss her lips, he wanted to peel her dress off of her.

"My body isn't telling you anything," she says.

"Oh no? your breathing is increasing, your breaths are heavy and your heart is racing, I can hear it beating all the way over here. And those beautiful eyes of yours are telling me you want me to drop my clothes and you're willing to drop your panties," he says with a smile, Contessa's breath hitches. "Exactly," he says reaching out and touching her soft skin. Her breath hitches again making him smile.

"You wish," she says but she knows how true his statement and reading of her is, she wants to punch herself for allowing her body to betray her, her body never betrays her like this. She usually keeps her cool and holds herself together it's necessary in her line of work. "So what brings you to New York?" she asks, "all the way from Tampa? It must be something big."

"I'm just here on business," he says, "I have some work today, some things to take care of. I won't be here long at least I am not planning on being here long," he says.

"That's a shame," she says, "so what kind of work do you do?"

"A little of this and a little of that," he says with a smile. "I can't really tell you."

"What's the big secret? Are you part of the FBI or something," she jokes.

"Even if I was with the FBI you and I both know I would not be allowed to discuss that. I just do a little of this and a little of that. I just work a lot doing many different jobs."

"I see," she nods. "I understand that."

"What about you, what do you do for work?" he asks.

"I just do a little of this and a little of that," she says mocking him with a smile.

"I see it's like that huh?" he asks.

"Let's just say I get rich and enjoy doing it," she says with a smile.

"Sounds ominous," he says.

"Modeling is not ominous it's a very nice job that pays plenty of money," she says.

"So you're a model?" he asks.

"I do a little modeling here and there but I am really most into fashion designing and designing fashions plus I do a little work for my dad as well." Contessa knew she couldn't go into much detail of her secret life. She did do fashion designing and modeling on the side but her main job was working for and with her father, being groomed to take over the family business when he was too old to continue or if the unthinkable happened to him especially in their line of work, it could get extremely dangerous.

"Ah, so you're involved in the family business?" he asks.

"I guess you could say that," she smiles.

"I am too," he says. "I work for my father as well it's a lot of work but I enjoy it," he says.

"Same here," she says with a smile. "So have you been enjoying New York?"

"It's okay," he says, "I just arrived today, I heard good things about this night club and wanted to check it out. So far it is living up to the hype might even be better," he smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that," she says, "this is one of my business ventures. I'm glad you're enjoying it," she smiles.

"I am enjoying it a lot more than I expected," he smiles the sexual tension between them rising, both of them feeling it between them, their breaths becoming deeper, the attraction between them growing stronger, Roman leans in as Contessa does the same, his lips brush against hers softly. She bites her lip softly before he leans in and presses his lips against hers, kissing her softly. His lips were as soft as she thought they would be and her lips felt like velvet against his. He kissed her deeper, his arms wrapping around her, stroking her back with his fingers as she placed her hand on the side of his neck, kissing him back.

"Wow," she says as they break the kiss that seemed to last forever, both breathless.

"That's all you can say is wow?" he asks with a smile.

"I don't know what else to say," she says, "I mean that kiss was panty dropping," she smiles.

"How about come back to my hotel and spend the night with me?" he asks.

"You want me to go back to your hotel to spend the night with you?"

"I wasn't planning on it but sometimes things change so what do you say?" he asks. "Coming back to my hotel with me?"

"Sounds tempting," she says with a smile.

"Need a little more reassurance?"

"Maybe a little more persuading would help," she flirts.

"Hmm, then allow me to persuade you," he says with a smile before kissing her again, deeper than before, soft and slower than their first kiss, his hand sliding up her thigh gripping it softly as he kissed her. "So was that persuasion enough?"

"Yes, let's go," she says with a smile.

Contessa and Roman wasted no time leaving the nightclub, they used Contessa's driver to take them to the hotel, Roman couldn't keep his hands off of Contessa on the ride to the hotel and she couldn't keep her hands off of him. The driver pulls up in front of the hotel and clears his throat causing them to break their kiss. "Thank-you," says Contessa to the driver. "I'll call you when I am ready.

"Be safe tonight, Ms. Gambino," he says handing her a gun as Roman gets out of the car. She slips it into her purse and crawls out of the back seat as Roman holds the door open for her.

Roman and Contessa make their way through the revolving door into the lobby, their hands entwined as Roman leads her over to the elevator. Neither of them can stand the wait for the elevator to arrive as he kisses her again, the ding of the elevator arriving breaking their kiss, Roman pulls her onto the elevator with him and presses the button to his floor. He pulls her into an embrace as the door closes taking them up to his penthouse suite. His lips on hers, kissing her deep and slow as they ride up to the top floor. The elevator arrives in his suite. He steps off the elevator pulling her into his penthouse suite. He guides her to the master bedroom where he kicks the door closed behind him. The passion between them too much to bear as they strip each other out of their clothes, Contessa's dress falls to her ankles as she steps out of it and then taking off the Gucci heels as Roman slips his t-shirt over his head exposing his thick, broad chest and the rest of his tribal tattoo. Contessa traces it with her fingertip before she kisses him. He backs her up to his bed and gently pushes her down on the bed, his body covering hers. His lips on her soft skin, kissing her softly, nibbling on the softness of her skin. His lips trailing down her body, over her flat stomach, to the top of her black laced underwear. He slides off her panties and slides them down her long tan legs and tosses them to the floor. He kisses the inside of her thighs and nibbles on them softly before placing a kiss on her sex. She lets out a soft moan as she feels the velvet soft tongue flick across her sex. "Mmmm, Roman," she moans as he makes love to her with is long soft tongue. His tongue plunges into her sex driving her crazy, licking every sweet soft spot of her sex. Taking her over the edge as she screams out as he brings her to a climax.

Roman stands up and unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down stepping out of them. Wearing just his black briefs he crawls into bed with Contessa covering her body with his as he kisses her deep and soft, Contessa reaches between them, stroking him through his briefs, feeling his erection growing between them. She pulls them down, exposing the head of his thick erection, she takes it into her hand stroking it softly. "You on birth control?" he asks.

"Yes, but I don't know you, I don't know if you're clean or not," she says, "do you have condoms?"

"Yes," he says. He gets up out of the bed and strips out of his briefs as he walks to the suitcase in his room. He pulls out a condom and tears the foil with his teeth, he turns facing Contessa as he rolls the condom onto his thick and full erection. Contessa licks her lips, he is like a God, built so perfectly. He strides over to the bed and covers her body once again settling his erection between her legs. He teases her rubbing it against her sex before he plunges deep into her causing her to scream out in surprise. "I'm sorry," he says as he starts to move slow and soft gently thrusting in and out of her. She moves her hips with his rhythm as she wraps her arms around his neck. He takes his time with her, giving it to her till she can't take anymore and he brings her over the edge, bringing her to another climax as her body shivers and tightens beneath him, his erection squeezed tighter by her sex as her hot juices cover him. He can't control himself anymore and comes apart, filling the condom with his seed. He kisses her lips softly as he empties himself, her fingertips stroking his back as he lays on top of her. He kisses her once more before removing his body from hers. He removes the condom and ties the top of it before tossing it into the bathroom trashcan. "I'll be back," he says as he strides into the bathroom to clean himself, Contessa gets out of bed gathering her clothes before joining him in the bathroom.

She cleans herself and uses the bathroom before getting herself dressed again. "I'm going to go," she says.

"You don't want to stay the night? We can have some wine, watch a movie," he suggests.

"No," she says, "it's late and I have some work to take care of tomorrow morning but how about a rain check? How long are you in New York for?" she asks.

"Probably about a month or so, however long it takes me to get my work done."

"Well, while you're here maybe we can hang out a little bit, enjoy each other's company? How does that sound?" she asks.

"It sounds like a plan to me," he smiles. They walk back out to his bedroom and he pulls his briefs on along with his dark jeans. "Let me put your number in my phone," he says.

"Okay," she smiles as he hands her the phone. She puts her cellphone number into his contacts before handing it back to him. "Don't be a stranger," she says.

"I don't plan to be," he says with a smile. He kisses her lips softly. "You're beautiful, Contessa, I enjoyed my night."

"Me too," she says. "But I have to go, maybe dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," he smiles.

Roman walks her to the elevator giving her one last kiss before she steps onto the elevator. On the way down Contessa calls her driver to meet her out front of the hotel to go back to her penthouse apartment. As soon as Contessa steps outside the hotel her driver is there waiting for her with the door open. She climbs into the back of the SUV before she gets a text from Roman thanking her for the night. She sends a smiley emoji to him with a smile before putting her phone in her clutch.

The next morning Contessa is woken up by a banging at her door. She groans as she looks to see that it's just 6 in the morning. "Contessa! Open up!" her father's voice calls out through the door. She has no idea why he's there and so early in the morning too. She groans as she climbs out of bed. She wraps herself up in her robe.

"I'm coming, Papa," she says making her way to the door. She opens the door to see her father standing there in one of his expensive suits, his dark hair slicked back. He is a force to be reckoned with and most people don't mess with Antonio Gambino. He is the last person anyone wants to tangle with or cross. "Papa, do you know that it's 6 in the morning, what's going on?"

"I know what time it is, do you not answer your phone?" he asks as he barges into her apartment.

"I was sleeping, I had a late night, what's going on? Can I get you anything, a cup of coffee?" she asks.

"No," he snaps. "Fix yourself up, Contessa the rest of gang will be here shortly."

"Wow, this must be pretty important if the gang is coming," she says. "Can you make me a cup of coffee while I go freshen up?"

"Yes," he says. She kisses his cheek before she hurries to her bedroom to get herself prepared for their guests, she realizes it is something serious to gather in her apartment at 6 in the morning knowing that her father has a lot of other business to take care of.

When Contessa arrives back into the living room her father hands her a cup of coffee and it's full of their top people and their security team. Contessa takes a seat on the couch as her father pulls out his tablet from his briefcase. "We have a problem," he begins. "Last night an outsider came into my nightclub, someone that doesn't belong there. Security didn't recognize him at first but when the security cameras went down Victor discovered someone he thought he recognized but couldn't place it until he saw the footage and brought it to me. I recognized the outsider right away and he has no business in my club." Antonio turns the tablet around showing everyone a picture of Roman causing Contessa to gulp. "THIS is Roman Reigns, the boss of the Reigns Empire, our rival, our biggest rival since the 90's. His father was the boss until recently when he was assassinated earlier this year. Reigns Empire stations out of Tampa, Florida. Reigns runs his own cartel that is a rival to ours, they take our clients and the blood between the Reigns family and the Gambino family has been bad for years, it was one of our own that took out Reigns' father. He is after blood and revenge. I never thought that Roman would take over the Empire as he never seemed to have much interest so I never thought that he would be a threat to us but it turns out his father had been grooming him the last couple of years to take over the Empire and now he's arrived in New York to finish what his father started. I don't know why he's here, or what he intends to do but I am urging everyone to remain cautious with him. I have Victor watching his every move just so we know where he is at all times and get some idea of why he came to New York," he says.

"Papa, are you sure that he's here for revenge?" asks Contessa.

"I can't be sure of it until we do some more research but for now we need to keep an eye on him and assume that he's here for blood and if that's the case we need to be ready. Roman Reigns is not to be trusted, have I made myself clear?" he asks.

"Yes," says Contessa with a nod as she gets a text. She looks at her phone to see that it's Roman asking for dinner tonight. She responds back with a yes quickly before putting her phone back down. She knows she should probably stay away from Roman but a part of her doesn't want to and she wants to see what his business is about in New York.

***a/n: So what did you think? Is it a keeper? Or no? What do you think Roman's business is in New York, do you think he is targeting Contessa? What do you think Contessa is going to find out? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you to everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed the first chapter it was greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Well, Papa,"says Contessa as she stands up, "that was a good meeting."

"What are your plans for today, Contessa?" asks Antonio Gambino as he eyes his daughter.

"I don't have much planned for the day," she says, "I was planning on going on a date tonight but that's about it," she says.

"Maybe you should sit down," he says, "we have some things to discuss."

"But Papa, I had a late night last night, I was hoping to catch up on some more sleep."

"You won't be catching up on sleep today, sit down, Contessa," he demands. Contessa knew the tone in her father's voice and sat down. "You know what else was caught on the security tapes of the club?" he asks.

"I don't know, Papa what else was caught on the security tapes?" she asks innocently.

"It seems that you invited Mr. Reigns up to the VIP section of the club and enjoyed some drinks with Mr. Reigns before leaving the club with him," he says.

"I did," she says, "but Papa, the man is gorgeous you can't blame me for wanting to have some drinks with him and spend some time outside the club with him," she shrugs.

"Did you sleep with him, Contessa?"

"Papa, I don't think that's anyone's business but my own," she says.

"I'll take that as you did," he says, "when are you going to calm down, Contessa? You're always sleeping around and now you're sleeping with the enemy, Contessa. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Papa, I made it home in one piece," she says, "no worries."

"No worries? You're entertaining the enemy in MY nightclub and you're sleeping with him."

"I'm sorry that I didn't know who Mr. Reigns was," she says. "I had no idea. I just saw a good looking guy in the club and wanted to spend time with him. No harm done."

"The fact you are brushing this off is making me nervous. You're set to take over our family empire and you're okay with sleeping with the enemy. Contessa, it's time to start thinking with your head. You're letting your guard down every time you sleep with someone. It's time for you to settle down and focus on the job at hand."

"I'm still young, Papa, I like to have fun too."

"Your promiscuous lifestyle is going to put you into serious danger one day. I can't let that happen, if someone hurts you I am going to need to go after their blood," he says. "You didn't give him any information did you?"

"Papa, I am not stupid. Of course I didn't give him any information. He asked what I did for a living and I told him modeling."

"That's good," he says, "so he doesn't know the truth?"

"Of course not."

"He has no idea that you're Contessa Gambino, the infamous daughter of Mob Boss Antonio Gambino?"

"If he knew who I was his acting skills were on point because he had no idea who I am and what I actually do for a living."

"Hmm," he rubs the hair on his chin. "This may work to our advantage."

"What may work to our advantage?" she asks.

"His father caused the Gambino family a lot of grief we had to put an end to his life and try to stop his Empire from growing they were cutting into our business and interfering with our Florida clients, we had to put a stop to him and his Empire. I thought the Empire was done until Roman rose up to take over his father's Empire. If he doesn't know who you are maybe this is our in. Get him to trust you, get him to give you information then we set up his execution," he says, "maybe this will work out for us in the end."

"So you're willing to use your daughter to seduce the enemy all so that you can get revenge for something his father did. How do you even know he's in New York for revenge? Maybe he came to New York to get away from Florida," she says but she remembered Roman telling her he was only in New York for a month to get some work done. Maybe her father is his work but the only way she could find that out is by getting close to him.

"Please, Contessa, I'm not trying to whore you out," he says.

"It sounds like you are," she says.

"It's not like that," he says letting out a breath, "I'm not whoring out my daughter. I just want you to get closer to him, I want you to get some information on him. I want you to set him up," he says.

"Papa," she says, "are you sure that's a good idea?" she asks. "I don't know about all of that."

"He's already attracted to you which is understandable you are an attractive young woman but the fact you're so beautiful detours people from believing you have a dark side to you. Your looks are your advantage," he says, "I want you to use your charm and your looks to get closer to him. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she says. "I can do that."

"Wonderful," he smiles. "I'll let everyone know the plan," he says. "When will you see him again?" he asks.

"Tonight," she answers. "We're having dinner."

"Perfect," he says, "but make sure you have your gun on you just in case he tries something."

"I always do, Papa," she smiles.

Roman rolls out of bed as his phone alerts him that he has a new text message. He smiles to see that it's from Contessa confirming their date for that night. He can't seem to get her out of his mind and wished that she had stayed a little longer to have some wine and to watch a movie and maybe for another round of hot passionate sex. He had never felt so much passion in sex than he did with Contessa, it was hot and passionate. It was the best sex he had in a long time and because of that Contessa was weighing heavily on his mind. He texted her back telling her that he couldn't wait to see her and gave her the information of the restaurant he had made reservations in. They were planning to meet at the restaurant have dinner and see where everything goes from there.

While Contessa had him distracted he couldn't lose focus on the reason why he came to New York in the first place, he came to take down Antonio Gambino for everything he put his father through. He knew Antonio was responsible for his father's death and he wanted to be responsible for the death of Antonio Gambino. He turned on his laptop before making himself a cup of coffee to get some more information on the infamous Antonio Gambino. His phone rang just as he sat down to look at some files on Antonio. He saw that it was his best friend and assistant Seth Rollins from Florida. "What's up, Seth?" he asks answering the phone.

"I just wanted to let you know that I sent you the files you requested on Antonio Gambino, I found some more information," he says.

"I was just about to look thank-you, Seth," he says.

"So was Antonio's club as great as they say it was?" he asks.

"It was okay," he says, "I have plans to make it better once I get rid of Antonio once and for all," says Roman. "I mean the female cliental was pretty amazing, I met a really beautiful girl," he says opening the file.

"Roman, you're always the one to find a hot chick somewhere, Let me guess you laid down the Roman Reigns charm and had her dropping her panties?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Actually she sought me out and had me brought up to the VIP section, we had a couple drinks and then we were back at the hotel room," he smiles. "Women can't resist the charm."

"You should be careful hooking up with chicks in Antonio's club you wouldn't want to hook up with the wrong one, you know the one that will stab you in your sleep for Antonio."

"Eh, she was harmless," he says taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, just be careful because you never know," he says.

Roman clicks through the information in the file as he talks to Seth reading about Antonio's business investments, the restaurants and clubs he owns in New York City as well as all over the world, he starts to read about Antonio's family and he gets stuck on a picture, a surprising picture, his heart stops as he is looking at Contessa Gambino labelled Mafia Princess. "Seth," he says, "that girl I hooked up with last night was Antonio's daughter Contessa!"

"Oh shit," he says, "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. I had no idea who she was. I just thought she was a beautiful woman that wanted a little action I didn't know she was the Mafia Princess."

"Shit, you're already dead," he says. "Did she know who you were?"

"She didn't seem to know who I was but unless she is really good at acting I don't think she had a clue."

"You said she sought you out and had you brought to her. I'm sure she already knew who you were."

"I don't know," he says.

"Just think about it, Roman, think about how it played out. Are you seeing her again?" he asks.

"We have a date tonight," he says, "should I cancel it?"

"No don't cancel," he says, "because then she might think you are on to her and know who she is then it wouldn't be good for you. Contessa Gambino is one of the smartest women in the world and she's also one of the most dangerous."

"She doesn't seem dangerous," says Roman.

"Exactly," he says, "That's the point she doesn't seem dangerous but she is. She was raised by Antonio and she's labelled as the Mafia Princess which means she's inheriting her father's empire when he's too old or something happens. She uses her looks and charms as a silent weapon."

"Okay so you're telling me to continue on with this date even though she's dangerous? What if she's setting me up?"

"Just be on your guard," he says.

"No, I'm going to cancel," says Roman.

"Don't you see how this is to your advantage? You slept with Antonio's daughter, you obviously attracted her to you, you can use this for your benefit. Use Contessa to get closer to Antonio, fall in love with her and weaken her, get in close to daddy," he says, "this is brilliant."

"And how do you expect me to do all this if she's so smart and possibly knows who I am?"

"You're irresistible," says Seth, "You can make this work."

"Okay, I will do what I can do," says Roman, "I feel like this is going to be a hard task."

"It might be easier than you think, just be careful and don't give her too much information. Make up a story and throw her off your track," he says.

"All right," says Roman, "this is going to be fun." He smiles at the thought of getting closer to Contessa for the joy of possibly killing her father. Contessa seems nice enough but he can't let his guard down with her. "I will let you know how the date goes," he smiles. "Thanks for the information."

"No problem," he says, "good luck." Roman hangs up the phone and reads a little bit more about Contessa. He knows she's dangerous and knows what she's capable of. He knows he can't let his guard down around her or it could cost him his life. He would do anything to get closer to Antonio Gambino to get revenge for his father.

Roman and Contessa spend the day flirting with one another, sending each other texts about how they couldn't wait to see each other that night. Neither could control their excitement as they each prepared for their date, both knew who the other was but neither was willing to share that information with the other, they knew this was going to be fun and nothing else but fun. Sadly, they both knew that it was going to end tragically for the other but neither knew of the other's plans.

**A/N: What did you think of Contessa's father's reaction to her sleeping with Roman? What do you think about his plan? What did you think of Roman's reaction when he found out he had slept with Antonio's daughter? What do you think of his plan, do you think their plans are going to backfire on both of them? Will they succeed with their plans? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

*** Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

Roman nearly chokes on his wine as Contessa walks into the restaurant wearing a black Versace dress with shoulder straps, a graphic neckline hugging tightly to her body, hugging the middle of her upper thighs, the cleavage leaving nothing to the imagination and her breasts slightly covered by black material just enough so half her breasts are hidden and the nipple is covered. Her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, straightened, wearing Versace Medusa cage sandals in black with a high heel and platform with cage straps and crystal embellished Medusa hardware and carrying a black Versace clutch in her arm while wearing a diamond bracelet on her wrist, diamond dangled earrings hanging from her ears with a beautiful diamond necklace, she's not hiding her wealth as she struts toward the table, looking beautiful, very beautiful, too beautiful to be Roman's enemy. Roman stands up and straightens out his suit and tie before greeting her with a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Contessa," he smiles.

"Roman," she says with a smile as he pulls the chair out for her to sit down.

"You look beautiful," he says with a smile as he takes a seat before pouring her a glass of wine. "I wasn't expecting this."

"This old thing?" she asks, "it was just something I had in my closet."

"Either way you look breathtakingly beautiful," he smiles.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. It was Contessa's dad that told her to wear the dress, he figured that it was a distraction enough for Roman to give her the information he was seeking. He knew that his daughter was beautiful and attractive, worth a lot of money and he was making sure that she showed it off the best that she could.

"So are you hungry?" he asks.

"A little bit," she smiles. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous just taken back by your beauty," he smiles. "I figured I would order us some Antipasto if that's okay with you."

"Thank-you," she smiles as she takes a piece of bruschetta bread with basil and tomatoes on it before taking a bite. "This is delicious," she says.

"I heard this is one of the best Italian restaurants in New York, have you ever been?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers not giving away that the owner of this Italian restaurant is one of her father's associates. "I've been here a few times it's one of my favorites."

"Ahh then I chose the right place," he flirts with her, blinking his dark brown eyes. He's absolutely gorgeous, too gorgeous to be her father's enemy with his dark hair pulled up into a low bun at the nape of his neck, his beard covering his face but not too long of a beard, his full lips and those dark eyes. He's bulky and thick definitely Contessa's type but she's trying not to let her attraction to Roman get in the way of her job but it's going to be fun while it lasts so she's going to take advantage of his good looks and her attraction. "So what's New York like?"

"I love New York, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else, there's a lot of culture here and a lot of diversity here," she says, "and the night life around here is lit. I love it. They also have some good colleges here too."

"Let me guess you're an NYU girl?" he asks taking a sip of his wine, looking at her over the rim of his glass.

"No, NYU wasn't for me," she says.

"Did you go to college?" he asks.

"Yes," she says, "I went to Columbia."

"Wow, that's an amazing school, you must be intelligent."

"I don't like to brag," she smiles, "but I did graduate high school in the top of my class and finished college on the Dean's list and graduate Summa Cum Lade."

"Very nice," he says he's actually impressed by her academic successes he assumed that she wasn't into the books but clearly she was smarter than he was giving her credit for. "So what did you study?" he asks.

"I majored in Business management and minored in Marketing," she answers surprising him even further.

"Wow," he says, "but you model?" he asks, "why not use your business and marketing degrees to run a business or to do marketing?"

"I do use my business degree," she says. "I help my father run his business but just choose to model on the side for a little extra cash." Not that she needed a little extra cash but modeling was one of her cover ups to hide what she really did for a living. She had the looks to be a model so she was going to use it to her advantage just to keep people at bay.

"I would say modeling is a lot of extra cash," he smiles. "I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to be the CEO type of woman."

"Why? Because I am a beautiful woman and you didn't expect me to be a strong and independent woman?" She asks.

"No, it's nothing like that I just didn't expect you to be the CEO type. So what does your father do?" he asks.

"My father runs his own company, and owns various nightclubs," she says giving away as little information as possible.

"Interesting," he says as the waiter arrives to take their orders. They place their orders before the waiter walks away.

"And what about you? What do you do for a living? I know you're here on business, so what brings you to New York?"

"Just looking to see what I can do in New York, I want to expand my father's business to New York. I'm looking to see what the economy is like up here," he says. "Plus my father has some unfinished business I need to take care of while I am here."

"What kind of unfinished business?" she asks.

"That's not important at the moment," he says, "there is just some stuff he wanted to accomplish before he died. I just want to finish his efforts," he says keeping as much to himself as possible.

"When did your father pass away?" she asks.

"He passed away a couple months ago," he answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she says, "I wouldn't know what to do without my father, he's one of my best friends, we are really close. How did your father pass away if you don't mind me asking."

"I was never really close to my father, we talked we just didn't have that good of a relationship we didn't agree on some things like I couldn't stand what he did for a living and he died from his job," he answers.

"If you didn't like what your father was doing why would you want to continue what he was trying to accomplish, wouldn't you just want to shut it down and end it?" she asks.

"Trust me I hate the line of work that he was in but this was his number one goal, I am going to make sure it's accomplished then I am going to turn his business into something good, something better and bigger than what it is," he promises. "He wasn't my best friend but I did respect him and respected who he was as a man. I never wanted to be part of the family business but I feel he deserves this."

"I didn't really get much of a choice in the matter," she says.

"You don't want to work in the family business?" he asks.

"Not really," she says. "I wanted to pursue other ventures in my life, I really enjoy modeling but in my family you don't walk away from family, everyone takes part in the family business. I would love to just focus on modeling but I respect my father and what he does, so I will continue to support my family and being part of the family business not to mention I am set to inherit the company and family business when my father gives it up or passes away. Then I might just tear it down and shut it down."

"Interesting," he says.

"So what about you, did you go to college?" she asks.

"I did, I went for Business. I studied at Georgia Tech. I actually was a football star. I went to school on a football scholarship."

"So you're a football star, I never would have guessed," she smiles as the waiter brings their food.

"Yeah, I played a little in high school and a little in college, I wanted to go into the NFL but I went undrafted so I fell back on my business degree and put that to use. I opened up some establishments," he explains.

"What kind of establishments? Like a business?"

"I guess you could say that, I really don't want to say what kind of establishments, especially with someone like you. I'm trying to make a good impression. I don't think you would be too thrilled with the type of establishments I own."

"Believe me in my father's line of work I have seen it all, I wouldn't think of anything less. It's all about the money and you have to do what you need to do to bring in the money, so what is it? You're not a trafficker are you?"

"No, not at all," he laughs. "Trafficking is not my cup of tea, I own a few strip clubs, there's a lot of money in that," he says. "Those lonely men, those bachelors really bring in some revenue."

"Nice," she says with a smile.

"You're not upset?" he asks.

"No, I have no reason to be upset," she says. "Why would I be?"

"Not too many women are thrilled with the idea of men owning strip clubs."

"I'm not like most women," she says, "I would run a strip club too if I wanted to."

"No you wouldn't," he says.

"I would," she says, "Trust me, I would. It brings in the money, my dad has a few."

"Wow," he nods. "So you grew up in New York?"

"Born and raised," she says, "I told you I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I love New York, I love the diversity and the culture. Plus all my family is here, I could never go anywhere else."

"You really love your family," he points out as they eat.

"I'm Italian it's a loyalty thing, family is family and it's your number one," she says.

"So you're Italian? 100% Italian?" he asks.

"100% Italian," she says, "My parents are from Naples. They both migrated here from Italy when they were 17 years old. They came for a new life and better opportunities and have lived here ever since."

"That's wonderful," he says, "Tell me a little more about your parents, what are they like?"

"My mom and dad grew up together in Naples, they were best friends, fell in love, they came to America when they were 17 years old, married at 18 years old and had me when they were 19 years old. I am an only child. My mom was not able to have other children after she had me because she got sick and was having issues that caused her to lose her ability to have children. I know they always wanted more children but I was all they were blessed with. Now they are 45 years old, still in love and still married."

"Aww that's sweet," he says, "My parents divorced when I was 8 years old, my mother couldn't stand the family business and left. I chose to live with her and distanced myself from the business and my father but here I am trying to finish what he started. I can't wait till I get the job done so I can destroy what destroyed my life."

"I'm sorry," she says taking his hand. "I know that's got to be tough for you."

"It's life, I had a better life with my mom than I would have had with my father that's for sure," he says. Contessa could hear the vindictive tone in his voice, she could tell he was upset about something but she wasn't sure if it was because it was her father that caused his father's death or if he was truly despising what his father did. Contessa couldn't read him and that was driving her insane. "So how is someone so beautiful single?" he asks.

"I'm not one to settle down," she says. "I don't want to settle down for a while, I'm only 27 years old and I enjoy my life," she says. "I enjoy doing what I want and when I want. I like to have fun. I'm not into anything serious just fun."

He nods with a smile, "I see. So you're just in this for fun?"

"Yeah," she says, "what about you? How are you single?"

"I'm not interested in settling down," he says, "I'm 35 though but just not into settling down. I am all about fun."

"Good we're on the same page," she smiles.

"I guess we are," he smiles back. "It's going be a lot of fun working and spending some time with you."

"Yeah I agree," she says. "I'm going to need to take you around New York so that you can get a taste of what New York is really like. Maybe you'll stay," she says before she can stop herself.

"I don't have any interest in staying here, I have nothing to keep me here, I want to do what I came to do and then leave."

"I see," she says. "So what's it like in Florida, do you like it?"

"I love Florida, you want to talk about culture and diversity, there's so much culture and diversity in Florida. I was born and raised there, I missed it when I was in college but once I finished college I went back. I love it there."

"And it's always warm huh?"

"I can't complain about the weather," he laughs. "You should come to Florida some time you might like it."

"Maybe," she says with a smile.

Later that night after they enjoyed a nice dinner together they ended up back at Roman's hotel room. Contessa didn't want to end up at his hotel but the sexual attraction between them was too much to resist, she couldn't resist having him. It was like she needed him. He made love to her like no one else ever had, he was too sweet to be the rival, too kind to be the enemy and she didn't want to let her guard down, she didn't want to screw up what her father had her doing but she didn't want to hurt Roman but she also knew she couldn't trust him, she couldn't let him hurt her or her father. She knew that it was going to be harder than she expected, she knew that things could get more complicated if she didn't keep her boundaries, she chose to stay with him that night, sleep beside him, sleep in his arms after they made love to one another. She was already getting sloppy in her task, the next morning she woke up in his arms and knew it couldn't happen again, she put herself in a vulnerable position but she didn't want to stay away that was the problem. She couldn't stay away from him.

Roman slept peacefully in his bed, she carefully removed his arm from around her naked body as she got out of the bed. She slipped into one of his t-shirts and went to the bathroom before gathering her stuff from the night before. She checked on him to see him sleeping peacefully in his bed, hugging the pillow that she slept on. She smiled and made her way around the hotel suite. She opened his laptop and stopped when there was a code to enter into the laptop. She stopped to think for a minute if she would actually be able to get into it. She thought about him and their conversations from the night before, Roman wasn't stupid but he wasn't a genius either. She typed in the Georgia Tech mascot and was granted access to his computer, she shook her head with a smile as she began to go through his computer. She was just about to download some files onto a USB when she found a picture of Roman and his mom when he was a little boy. She smiled at it before she remembered why she was there, she continued to download some files onto the USB before turning off the lap top. She put the flash drive into her clutch next to the gun she carried with her.

Contessa's cellphone began to ring. She answered it when she saw that it was her father calling her. "Hello, Papa," she whispered.

"Where the hell are you?" he asks.

"Good morning to you too, Papa," she says with a smile.

"Don't good morning me, where are you, Contessa?"

"I'm at Roman's hotel," she says.

"You spent the night with him?" he asks. "That was a stupid thing to do, not once did I tell you to sleep with him."

"But you did tell me to seduce him so I did. You can't be upset that I spent the night."

"I'm livid that you spend the night, I asked you to seduce him not leave yourself in a vulnerable position with him. Sleeping with him and leaving is one thing, staying the night is another thing, that's a sign you're getting attached. You cannot get attached to him, Contessa."

"Have I ever gotten attached to a guy?" she asks, "I'm building his trust, Papa, that's what I am doing."

"Not this way, Contessa," he says.

"Okay," she says, "I did get some of the information you requested."

"Good to know," he says, "Bring it to me," he says. "We will talk about it."

"Okay," she says. "I'll be at your office shortly."

"Perfect," he says, "and Contessa, don't get sloppy in this mission. Understood?"

"Understood," she says.

Contessa gets dressed in her clothes from the night before. She kisses Roman softly on his temple. "You're leaving?" he groans in his sleep. "Why can't you stay?"

"I have to go to work," she says. "I'm sorry, we can hang out again later."

"It's Sunday," he says, "I thought we could do some sight seeing," he says.

"Maybe another day, I'm sorry, Roman. I will call you later."

"All right, Beautiful," he says with a soft smile. "I look forward to it."

"Me too," she says as she kisses his lips that he offers to her. "Bye," she says before she leaves the bedroom.

Contessa arrives at her father's office and walks right in. His eyes grow large as she walks into his office, "Jesus, Contessa, you look like an expensive whore."

"Isn't that what you want me to be?" she snaps.

"Hell no," he says. "You're not a whore."

"Having me seduce a man so you can get what you want is kind of using me as a whore."

"That's ridiculous," he says, "don't try so hard."

"Eh, he liked it."

"I'm sure he did, Contessa, do you have the flashdrive or what?"

"I have the flash drive," she says handing it to him. "It's everything you wanted."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile. "I can't wait to kill this guy like I killed his father."

"Kill him?" she asks, "you're going to kill him?"

"No, I'm not going to kill him, you're going to do that honor," he smiles, "to make me proud."

"Do you need him to be killed? Can't you just take over his father's business? Do you have to have him killed?"

"He's poison," he says as he turns on his computer. "He's not going to let this go. Did you find out any information from him?"

"I didn't," she lies. "I'm sorry."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Just life," she shrugs. "We just got to know each other."

"Contessa, you're not in this to get to know each other, I need information."

"I know but he's not stupid. He's not just going to offer up sensitive information. I need to gain his trust, get him to trust me."

"I guess that's a good idea but if I didn't know any better I would say you're getting soft. The boy needs to die."

"I think there are other options than that, Papa," she says.

"Contessa, what is this? All that's on this is pictures of him and his family, where is the information?"

"I thought I downloaded it," she says, "Maybe I didn't."

"Contessa, if you can't handle this mission maybe someone else could do it, I have some girls at the club that would love to take part in this mission and could get the job done."

Something arose in Contessa when her father mentioned one of his girls from the club to do the work she was asked to do, something she never felt before, "NO!" she snaps, "I will do better. There's no need to get the girls from the club involved."

"I'm trusting you, Contessa. This is our life, this is our family. Reigns has been a thorn in my side for years, I finally got rid of him, I need to get rid of his son, I need the information to take over his empire, take his clients and find his suppliers to bring in more money. I'm trusting you to get this job done and if you can't do it, Contessa I'm going to get Diamond from the club to do it," he says.

"No, Papa, not Diamond, I promise I will get what you need," she says. "I can handle this."

"I hope so," he says, "you're set to take over the family business, and take over the Mafia, if you can't do this then you're not fit for the job."

"Okay, Papa, I promise I will do better."

"I hope so," he says snatching out the flash drive. "Because when I have my mind set on something I get it and if you can't do it I will get someone that will."

"No, I can handle it," she says. She didn't want Diamond to take her place, she didn't trust Diamond, and Diamond was a beautiful woman, she couldn't stand the thought of another woman seducing Roman, sleeping with him when she wanted to be the one to seduce him and sleep with him. She couldn't understand why it mattered as long as in the end the enemy was taken down but she wanted to be the one to take him down, so she thought, she thinks she wants to take Roman down and destroy the Reigns Empire.

***A/N: Do you think that Roman and Contessa were 100% honest with each other? Do you think Roman is more upset about Contessa's father killing his father or the business in which his father was involved in? What do you think about Contessa, do you think she's making herself vulnerable and getting sloppy already in the mission? Do you think she purposely didn't download those files for her father? Why do you think she doesn't want the girl from the club stepping in? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I spent a good bit of my days on Zoom meetings and online work for my job that I needed to take a break from the computer so my writing got put on hold but now I am back and I have 2 months to update as much as I need to so thank-you for being patient in waiting for an update. **

"Wow, hello, stranger," says Gianna to Contessa as she walks into the restaurant they are having lunch together. Contessa hasn't spent much time with Gianna, not as much as she used to being busy with work, modeling and spending time with Roman the last few weeks. It was pretty much like hitting a dead end with Roman, he wasn't giving her any information she needed or that her father wanted but she was enjoying more and more time with him, going out on dates, spending the nights together she almost forgot she was doing a job for her father and a part of her felt bad for leading him on and using him to get his personal information but also she felt territorial of him, especially with her father threatening her to get another woman involved that would get what information he needed to take down the Reigns Empire. "It's been a couple weeks since I last saw you."

"I'm sorry," says Contessa as she takes a seat in the small Italian Bistro. "I've just been a little busy lately."

"Busy huh?" she asks, "working out, because you're looking fit."

"I haven't been to the gym for weeks," she smiles. "I've been too busy to even go to the gym."

"Interesting," she says, "so what's keeping you so busy?"

"Well, you know just working for my dad as usual, he has me on some mission to bring down another Empire and also with fashion week coming up, and the fall right around the corner I'm modeling more. I actually just finished up a lingerie photoshoot."

"Nice," she says, "so what's this big mission?"

"I really don't want to get into it but it's consuming my life pretty much. I don't think I am even going to be successful in it. It's been weeks and it's just not progressing in the aspect of what my father wants," says Contessa as the waiter comes to take their order. "You know I used to live to please my father but this time I don't know if I want to please him."

"Whoa," says Gianna. "Tessa, that's crazy. I never thought you would say that in your life."

"I know but it's just my heart isn't in the same place as his," she says. "Listen, do you remember that night we were out at the club and we met that one guy?"

"That hot Greek god that couldn't keep his eyes and hands off of you?" she asks. "The one with the tattoos?"

"Yeah," Contessa says with a smile thinking back to the night she met Roman, she should have known that he was trouble that night and then maybe she wouldn't have ended up at his hotel room that night and then maybe she wouldn't have to be a pawn in whatever her dad had planned to take Roman down. She didn't truly want to be a part of Roman's destruction and she didn't want to betray him but family always comes above strangers. Contessa was loyal to her family, and their family name, their family history and their mafia regime but in her heart she could feel her loyalty turning toward Roman, she never understood how someone so sweet could be the enemy. "So I ended up at his hotel room that night."

"I know, I didn't expect anything different, you two were hot for each other the moment you saw each other and girl, I knew he was a panty dropper the moment I saw him and heard that laugh, he surely made you drop your panties!"

"Gianna!" says Contessa, "stop."

"You know it's true, right, you dropped your panties for him that night."

"Yes, and many times after that and that started a crazy web of deceit."

"Um, explain," she says. "Web of deceit?"

"Well, apparently the man we met is Roman; Roman Reigns," says Contessa.

Gianna thinks about the information her friend gives her, she thinks about where she has heard the name before, it finally registers in her mind, "Holy shit, Roman Reigns as in the Reigns Empire, the son of the man your father's men took out?"

"The one and only Roman Reigns," says Contessa.

"So you slept with your father's number 1 enemy, I am sure that went over well."

"Of course he already knew and then he put me on this mission to get information on Roman so that we can take him out," says Contessa, "but it's not going so well in that aspect."

"What do you mean in THAT aspect?" she asks.

"I just don't feel good about leading him on and then betraying him, Roman is a good guy almost too good to be Reigns' son and to be the biggest enemy of our family BUT I have to keep telling myself that deceit and betrayal is common for him too so I don't let my guard down but it seems like lately I have been letting my guard down when it comes to him. I enjoy spending time with him, I enjoy being with him and I enjoy sleeping with him. I thought Italian men were good in the bed but this Polynesian God is amazing in bed," says Contessa, "and my dad is getting upset because it's taking too long to get the information he wants from Roman but Roman just isn't giving it up and I did lie to my dad."

"Oh, Tess," says Gianna, "Lying to Antonio is never good. He always finds out."

"I know but I don't want to hurt Roman, I can't hurt him," she says honestly. "He doesn't deserve it. His father is the asshole or was the asshole, NOT Roman just like I'm not my father, my father had beef with the Reigns Empire, why should I need to have the same beef with them. Roman didn't even grow up with his father, he grew up with his mother and he hates the family business, he just wants to destroy but not without taking my father out first and I don't want to lose my father but.. after all my father did start this feud by going after Reigns."

"You know bad blood trickles down through the family, whatever beef starts with the grandfather is passed down through the grandchildren and their children. You continue the feud with the enemy that's how it has always been, Tessa you know this."

"I know, G but I don't want to hurt Roman," she says admitting her feelings.

"Think about this," says Gianna, "he has to know that you are a Gambino, and he has to know the beef between your families. Maybe he's working against you in the same way you're working against him."

"I'm sure he is but the way he touches me, the way he kisses me just seems so genuine," says Contessa, "but honestly I don't think I can betray him."

"I am sure he would not even hesitate to betray you," says Gianna, "you know how it is, you know how it's always been. Betrayal is what it's all about."

Contessa lets out a sigh and says, "I know but I don't think he's capable of betraying me."

"He is putting on an act just like you are, and I don't think it's a good idea for you to want to betray your own father."

"I never said I was going to betray him," says Contessa.

"But you did lie to him," Gianna reminds her, "and lying to him is betraying him and that's not good. What did you lie to him about?"

"Well, I said that I didn't find any information on Roman's computer but I actually found a lot of information on his computer a lot of helpful information but I told my dad that I didn't."

"Why did you lie, why?" asks Gianna, "If your dad finds out you're going to be in trouble, you know what happens when you go against the family."

"I know," she sighs, "but I lied because I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to be a part of this scheme," she says, "and because.."

"You already committed, Tess, you're not going to get out of it and your dad is going to make sure that YOU are the one that takes down Reigns you know it and I know it," she says, "and because what? Are you pregnant? Is that why you feel loyal to him?"

"God no, I am not pregnant, I am on the pill," she says, "and I don't want to be the one to take down Reigns, this isn't my feud it's my father's. But I feel loyal to Roman because I think I like him."

"Well, that's a twist of events," says Gianna. "So you _think_ you like him or you _do_ like him?" she asks.

"I _do_ like him," admits Contessa, "I like him a lot and honestly I have never thought of wanting to settle down with anyone, committing to anyone but Roman, he's different. He's very different," she says with guilt knowing she's betraying her family. "When I am with him I am just happy, I'm really happy, he always makes me smile and laugh, I just feel good when I am with him and I do like him."

"Well," says Gianna, "this should go over well, falling in love with the enemy. Remember when Juliet fell in love with Romeo and all the destruction that caused? Falling in love with the enemy never ends well for anyone especially you when your father finds out."

"I know please don't say anything to anyone," says Contessa. "Please."

"Your secret is safe with me but I hope that you get it together soon and realize you can't love the enemy."

"If I can't love the enemy how can the feelings come so easily?" asks Contessa.

"I don't know," she says, "but my suggestion is you lose those feelings quick and let someone else handle this one because in the end YOU are the one that is going to get hurt whether it is by Roman or by your father either way it's best to move on and leave this mission alone."

"That's the thing," says Contessa, "I don't want to leave Roman alone, I like him."

Gianna sighs, "well, you can't deny what the heart wants, just think about this, think about what you want and think about what all could go wrong."

"I know," she says, "but liking him just feels right."

"Good luck with all of that and I suggest you don't tell your father that it just feels right to like Reigns. That won't end well at all," says Gianna.

"I don't think any of this is going to end well," admits Contessa as the waiter brings their food.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"How's New York treating you, Reigns?" asks Roman's friend Seth on facetime as they talk.

"Pretty good," says Roman, "I actually like it here. I'm enjoying it," says Reigns as he takes a swig of his beer.

"How's it going with Gambino's daughter?" he asks, "did you get any useful information?"

"Not yet," he says, "and I don't know if I am going to, I might have to do a little digging because she's so tight lipped about everything."

"Interesting," says Seth, "maybe she knows who you are, I mean that's not a stretch. I am sure her father groomed her to know who you are, I mean after all it was her father that took your father out."

"Don't remind me," says Roman. "That's why I am here to take out Antonio Gambino but do I have to hurt Contessa in the process? It doesn't seem fair to me."

"Roman, Roman, Roman," says Seth, "don't underestimate her she is a Gambino. They are liars and fraudsters, she's probably playing you the way you're playing her."

"No, not Contessa, she may be a Gambino but she is NOTHING like her father," argues Roman. "I don't think she's a liar or a fraudster, she may be playing me but then again maybe not."

"Why do you say maybe not?" asks Seth.

"Just the way she looks at me tells me she truly cares for me and the feelings are genuine."

"Sounds like you're letting your guard down," says Seth.

"I'm not letting my guard down, I have been keeping it up, I don't give her more information than what is needed and I tightened the security on my computer so that it's harder for anyone besides me to access."

"You do realize that Contessa went to Columbia right?"

"Yes, she told me," responds Roman, "what about it?"

"Contessa is smart, you can put whatever protection you want on you computer but if she really wants to find the information she's looking for she is going to access it anyway, I know she's good at breaking codes."

"Is that so?" asks Roman intrigued by Contessa's skills, "what else do you know about her?"

"I know that she's Antonio's pride and joy as his only child and only daughter and she's set to inherit the 'business' after her father dies so when you kill her father you're going to need to kill her too, destroy the whole Gambino Regime," he says, "I also know that she's very smart and talented, she went to Columbia for business and I know that she doesn't settle down, she has a long list of men she's been with but never settled or came close to settling down with them," he says. "She's poison just like her father."

"Whoa, no one said anything about killing Contessa. I am not killing her."

"You're right, she'll probably kill you first because you're being an idiot thinking she's not dangerous," says Seth.

"She's not dangerous and besides I don't think she's as loyal to her father as we think she is, I honestly think she doesn't agree with the family business."

"Roman, she's LYING to you! She's playing a role with you, she doesn't really like you and I am sure she wants to see the Reigns empire fall."

"That's what you think and believe," says Roman, "but what I know is different."

"It's what I know, Roman," he says, "do you actually think that a Gambino is going to fall in love with a Reigns and betray their own family?"

"Anything is possible," says Roman, "You just never know."

"Wow, you are obviously thinking with the wrong part of your body," he says. "Roman, she is a Gambino."

"I am aware but I also know she's not like her father," he says. "I actually like her more than I thought I would."

"You _like_ her more than you thought you would?" he asks. "What do you mean you like her?"

"I like her, I am developing feelings for her, it's crazy to think about it I know but every time I get with her is perfect, she's actually very sweet with a bit of aggression inside of her but she's perfect. I like her a lot actually. I never thought I would like a woman, not like this but somehow I do like Contessa Gambino."

"Your father is turning in his grave," says Seth, "that's crazy, you think Gambino is just going to let you fall in love with his daughter and ride off into the sunset with her? No he's going to kill you, Roman."

"At least I would die happy," smirks Roman. "It's not what I planned but there's just something about her," he says, "I can't explain it and you've seen her, she's beautiful."

"I know she's beautiful, Roman but there are a lot of beautiful women out there that aren't the daughter of the man that killed your father."

"There are other women out there that aren't Contessa Gambino, and that's the only woman I want."

"So you're just going to give up, just throw all of this away because you like Contessa?"

"I still want to take Gambino down, I just don't want to hurt Contessa in the process," says Roman.

"Because she is going to let you take her father down," Seth says rolling his eyes. "You better think again. Contessa is loyal to her father _not _you. Don't ever forget that," he says.

"Or I could make her loyal to me," says Roman with a smile.

"Oh no, what are you planning to do?" asks Seth.

"Don't worry about it, I have a plan and when it's over Contessa will be loyal to the Reigns Empire," he says.

"Interesting," says Seth, "can't wait to see this one, you going to kidnap her or something?"

"I wasn't thinking that but now that you mention it," he says, "maybe. I have to go. I will talk to you later," he says.

"All right, Man, take care and do what you need to do," says Seth, "but just remember how vindictive the Gambino family is," he says before hanging up the phone. Roman lays his phone down and takes another swig of his beer as he starts to think about how to get Contessa to be loyal to him and less loyal to her father. He knew it was going to take some work but what better way than to take Gambino down then by taking his only child, his only heir and turning them against their father and having them betray him in the end.

***A/n: So what do you think about Contessa's admissions to Gianna? Do you think that she's asking for trouble, do you think she will ever be able to betray her father? What did you think about Roman's confessions to Seth, what do you think his plan might be to gain Contessa's loyalty, do you think he will be successful? Thank-you for reading. Please review thank-you so much. **


	5. Chapter 5

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Roman was putting the finishing touches up on his dinner he cooked for Contessa as there was a knock at his hotel room door. He was lucky enough to have a suite in the expensive New York hotel where he was able to cook a meal it was more intimate, more special and easier for his plan to seduce Contessa into turning against her father than it would be to order room service. He smiles as he walks to the door of his suite and opens it to see Contessa standing there dressed in a white crop top exposing her belly button ring and a pair of distressed blue jeans with her long curly hair pulled up into a messy bun while wearing a pair of black heeled boots. "Hey," says Roman with a smile before greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey," she says with a smile as she walks into his hotel suite. "It smells good in here."

"Thanks," he says, "I just finished making us dinner."

"You cooked us dinner?" she asks with surprise.

"Of course," he smiles proudly, "I hope that's okay."

"I'm intrigued," she smiles back. "I had no idea you could cook."

"I'm just full of surprises," he says smiling at her.

"I would say so, so what did you cook?" she asks.

"You'll have to wait and see, go ahead, take a seat and make yourself comfortable while I get everything together."

"Okay," she says with a smile before taking a seat on the couch in his living room as he makes his way to the small kitchen. He sets the small table with two candles that he lights after pouring them each a glass of wine, placing a bowl of salad in front each plate of lasagna that he cooked for them. He knew that lasagna was one of Contessa's favorite meals and he was out to impress her.

"Contessa," he calls, "everything is ready."

"All right," says Contessa as she gets up and makes her way to the kitchen. "Wow," she says looking at the table with the lit candles, wine and food. "I didn't know that you could be so romantic," she smiles.

"I try," he winks with a smile. "Have a seat," he says pulling a chair out for her.

"And such a gentleman too," she smiles as she takes a seat in the chair.

"I try," he smiles before he takes his seat.

"Everything looks so good," she says, "and despite the amount of carbs I love lasagna," she says.

"I know," he says, "I remember lasagna is one of your favorite Italian dishes."

"Absolutely," she says with a smile. "So how was your day?"

"It was pretty good," he says as he takes a bite of his salad. "How was your day?"

"It was good," she says. "I did a lingerie photo shoot."

"Hmm," he says with a smile, "I bet those pictures are worth seeing."

"You're such a man," she shakes her head.

"A man that is proud of his girl," he says.

"His girl?" she asks, "so I am your girl now?"

"I mean we are having fun," he says, "but what if we stopped having fun and maybe became something a little more than 'just' fun?" he asks hopefully knowing that Contessa has said many times that she was only in this for the fun and not in it for something more serious.

"Roman," she says, "I thought we discussed I wasn't into the commitment and time it takes to have a relationship? With my job and working for my father it makes it nearly impossible for me to have a committed relationship," she says.

"I know you aren't into commitment but look at us we've been hanging out for months," he says, "and while it's fun spending time with you I was hoping to have a little more than just fun with you. I understand your job and understand you working for your father but I can still be in a relationship with you and respect that fact you have a busy schedule. I mean after all we have been having sex for weeks now and spending more time together."

"Roman, I don't know," she says hesitantly. She would love nothing more than to have more than just fun with him but she knew that her father wouldn't be happy if this turned out to be more than just a job and turned into something more and with the enemy nonetheless.

"Contessa, I know you don't know but just trust me, I think we would be good together."

"I'm not denying the fact we would be good together, I just don't think a relationship right now is a good idea."

"You can take time to think about it, Contessa, I am just putting the offer out there for you. You don't have to say yes tonight but I do want you to think about it."

"Okay, so hypothetically I said yes, and started a relationship with you how would it even work? I mean you said you were only here for work and then you were going to go back to Florida and I already told you I have no interest in leaving New York," she says.

"I was thinking of getting a penthouse in New York," he says with a smile, "I mean so far I seem to like New York and I was thinking about maybe taking some business ventures up here. I would stay in New York for you, Contessa," he says.

"Wow," she says not able to believe what she's hearing, "you would stay in New York for me?"

"Of course," he says with a smile, "Contessa, I'm not just asking for more because of spite or as a joke, I'm asking you for more because I honestly and truly like you," he says.

"Roman, I don't even know what to say," she says, "You said I can think about it?"

"Yes," he says, "you don't have to say yes or no today, you can think about it."

"Okay," she nods, "I'll definitely think about it."

"And also, Contessa, to help you reach a decision I thought that maybe you and I could go away for a week or two, enjoy some time alone together," he says. "And at the end of our trip you can make your decision then, if you say yes we can have a good relationship and I promise I will treat you good, spoil you and make your life perfect but if you say no I will never bother you again," he offers.

"So if I say yes we go on to have a good relationship but if I say no we never speak to each other again?" she confirms his words.

"Never speak to each other again," he says, "so what do you say, do we have a deal or no?"

"Deal," she says.

"Deal," he says raising his glass of wine, "To you and me and the hope I have," he says.

"To you and me," she agrees clanking their glasses together before they each take a sip. "So where do you plan on taking me?" she asks.

"I can't tell you," he says with a sly smile, "it's a surprised but I have everything booked and you won't be disappointed I promise," he says.

"Sounds good," she smiles before taking another swig of her wine looking at him over the rim of her glass. She couldn't tell if he was serious or if this was a ploy to get her away from the family business, weaken her in a place unfamiliar to her but a part of her trusted him a part of her believed he was being sincere. She knew traveling with him was a big risk but she was going to take it anyway, it would be an even bigger risk if she said yes which she was leaning toward but she didn't want him to expect that she was close to saying yes, she wanted to see how their trip went before giving him the answer and as long as it wasn't a trick.

After enjoying a nice romantic dinner together, doing the dishes together and several glasses of wine later and still more glasses of wine to go; Roman and Contessa cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie 365 Days on Netflix together. "What did you think of the movie?" asks Roman as he holds Contessa in his arms.

"It was interesting," she says honestly, "I enjoyed it. What did you think?"

"I don't know, I just want more and want to know what happened to the girl."

"She was obviously killed or kidnapped," says Contessa, "I mean he did upset his enemy and took someone she cared about away from her so she obviously did the same to him, make him feel the pain and make him feel the hurt that she felt losing someone she cared about."

"Is that how it always is with the Mafia?" he asks.

"I don't know," she shrugs, "I wouldn't know anything about the Mafia."

"Honestly," he says, "your name is Gambino aren't they the founders of the Italian Mafia?"

"Do you actually think the Mafia exists?" she asks.

"Yes, don't you?" he asks.

"I mean yes there is a mafia but you don't want to be mixed up in that life," she says.

"I see," he says, "so they're involved in all that stuff that we saw in the movie?"

She shrugs, "you'll never know but that was a good movie, it was a hot movie to say the least," she smiles changing the subject.

"I can't disagree with that," he smiles back. "I mean we could recreate the boat scene," he suggests as he kisses her neck softly.

Contessa leans into his kisses, offering her neck and says, "hmmm now that sounds like a good idea."

"It does huh?" he smiles against her neck, "let's go see what we can do," he says with a smile as he stands up, reaching his hand out to her, she looks up at him smiling, taking is hand as she stands up and he leads her to the bedroom.

Roman kicks his bedroom door shut before he is on Contessa, his lips on hers, kissing her deep and soft with a want and a need, with a deep passion. Contessa kisses him back with the same passion, want and need as she runs her fingers through his hair. Roman lifts her shirt up breaking the kiss to remove it from her body exposing her white lace bra as she removes his t-shirt from his body exposing his thick torso, the lines of his abs apparent from his recent workouts, she traces them with her fingertips, "when you say yes, this will be all yours," he says with a smile before kissing her again, backing her up to his bed. Contessa falls back on the bed, his body covering hers as he kisses her deeper, their bodies entwining on the bed.

Roman's lips separate from hers, possessing her body as his, kissing and nibbling on her neck softly, his soft lips on her breasts, nibbling the top of her breasts before he pulls her up, reaching behind her removing her bra from her body, exposing her plump soft breasts. He takes one into his hand while he takes his mouth over the other breast, his tongue flicking her nipple softly, his mouth engulfing her nipple sucking it softly making her moan out as he makes eye contact with her as he sucks her breast softly, he moves to the other breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth, sucking it softly, keeping eye contact with her as she moans out in pleasure.

His lips leaving her breast, soft kisses down her body, all over her stomach, reaching the button of her destructed jeans, he unbuttons her pants quickly, she helps him get them off, he tosses them to the floor before parting her legs, kissing her inner thighs softly. He looks up at her with a smile before he pulls her white lace underwear down tossing them to the floor. He licks his lips softly, making eye contact with her before he kisses her soft sex. He takes his tongue over her swollen clit, flicking it softly, sucking on it softly as she withers in pleasure, tossing her head back, crying out in pleasure as he makes love to her with his tongue, stroking her softly, making him harder in his shorts, "Roman," she says with pleasure, "don't stop." He keeps sucking, keeps licking bringing her to pleasure, she can't control it anymore, the passion rips through her body, her legs begin to quake as she comes apart from his tongue, hitting her climax crying out in pleasure.

Roman stands up from the bed, removing his pants and his briefs exposing his thick erection, precum beading the tip of it, stroking it softly, teasing Contessa as she watches him, licking her lips, waiting for him. "Roman," she pleads.

"Yes?" he asks slyly with a smile as he continues stroking, his cum seeping out the top.

"Fuck me," she says, "Please."

"Ah, you want this?" he asks.

"Yes," she says nearly breathless at the thought of pleasure he is about to bring. "Please," she says.

He smiles and climbs into the bed, surprising her by flipping her over, her butt up in the air as he kneels behind her, his erection teasing her as he strokes her softly. She can barely wait and as she begs him again to fuck her, he slides his erection inside her sex, going deep as she cries out in pleasure. He begins to move, hard and fast taking her from behind, hitting every sensitive spot of her sex. He slams her hard as he pulls her hair out of the messy bun freeing it as he pulls her hair, pulling her head back so she's looking back at him, he takes her lips kissing her roughly as he keeps moving. Taking her hard from behind as she screams out in pleasure, she collapses down on the bed in front of him as his body collapses on top of hers as he keeps moving, lacing their fingers together, kissing her neck softly as he keeps going, Contessa cries out in pleasure, no longer able to control herself, taking every inch of him, one last thrust takes her over the edge and she comes apart beneath him and pushes him over the edge as he lets out a loud grunt as he pours his seed into her, filling her till he's done.

Breathless he removes his body from hers and lays beside her in the bed. "And when you say yes," he begins, trying to catch his breath, "that will be all yours."

"You're pretty confident that I will say yes," she smiles as she wraps her arms around him. "What makes you so confident?"

"I don't know, just the way you look at me," he says with a smile. "I know I see a little more than just fun in your eyes."

"Soul searcher now?" she teases.

"No, just very observant, I mean what I say, Tessa, we'll be good together. I have no doubts."

"Uh huh," she smiles, "I didn't say yes."

"But you will," he says with a smile. "I know that you will," he says before kissing her lips softly, leading into them making love once again and then another time after that before they finally call it a night and fall asleep together in his bed, holding one another.

The next morning Roman wakes up before Contessa, careful not to wake her up before he slips out of bed. He pulls on his briefs before walking to the living room. He walks to Contessa's purse and pulls out her birth control pills. He smiles before making his way to the bathroom. He opens the pack of pills and dumps them into the toilet flushing it before replacing the pills in the pack with placebo pills that look very similar to her birth control pills which he knows she takes regularly. It cost him a good bit of money for the placebo pills but the outcome will be magical when he's finished. He closes up the pack of pills and then carefully makes his way back to the living room, placing her pills back into her purse before he gets ready to make them breakfast with a sly smile on his face.

***A/N: What did you think of Roman making Contessa dinner? What did you think about him asking her for more than just fun? Do you think it's a good idea for her to go on a trip away from New York with him? Can she trust him? Do you think he's being sincere or is this part of his plan? What did you think of his plan to switch out her birth control pills? What did you think of him in that moment? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


End file.
